muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Late Night with Jimmy Fallon
Late Night with Jimmy Fallon is a talk show hosted by Jimmy Fallon that aired on NBC from 2009 to 2014. The third incarnation of NBC's Late Night franchise, Fallon's show debuted on March 2, 2009 after previous host Conan O'Brien left Late Night to host the The Tonight Show. Fallon ended his version of the show in February 2014 as he moved to host The Tonight Show; Seth Meyers took over as the new host of Late Night after Fallon's departure. Appearances February 2014 finale jimmy fallon finale 01.jpg jimmy fallon finale 02.jpg jimmy fallon finale 03.jpg jimmy fallon finale 04.jpg jimmy fallon finale 05.jpg jimmy fallon finale 07.jpg jimmy fallon finale 08.jpg jimmy fallon finale 09.jpg jimmy fallon finale 10.jpg jimmy fallon finale 12.jpg jimmy fallon finale 13.jpg References *The Sesame Street video for "Share It Maybe" spoofs the show's performance of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, Jimmy Fallon and The Roots on classroom instruments. Mentions * On the March 4, 2009 episode, Fallon talked with Cameron Diaz about their visits to the Sesame Street set. Diaz mentioned that everyone on the set loved Fallon, while Fallon expressed his admiration for the puppeteers and their talent, especially Elmo's performer, Kevin Clash. * In the opening monologue of the March 12, 2009 episode Fallon made several jokes about the then-recent layoff at Sesame Workshop - saying it will be hard for some of the characters to find work because it's been 40 years and they still don't know the ABC's. He also jested at unemployment slogans such as "will tickle for food" and "will eat cookies for food". * In a parody of Lost on the March 1, 2010 episode, one of the castaways hypothesizes that they are lost in Fraggle Rock. Another castaway says that it can't be true, because they haven't seen one Fraggle. * On the December 20, 2010 episode, Fallon talked with Jason Segel about his work with the Muppets. Segel expressed his admiration for the puppeteers and their talent, especially Walter's performer, Peter Linz. The band performed "Movin' Right Along" from The Muppet Movie when throwing to commercial after the Segel interview. * On November 11, 2011, Fallon performed a song as Jim Morrison using the lyrics from the "Reading Rainbow" theme in the style of The Doors. Additional lyrics reference The Monster at the End of This Book, Indian in the Cupboard, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, and several Dr. Seuss books. * On June 8, 2012, Ben Stiller mentions that the Upper West Side in the 1970s was like a dangerous Sesame Street. He states that there was a lot of singing going on and a mean guy who was living in a trash can and was mainly trying to sell speed. Fallon believed it was a little different than Oscar. * During the monologue of the September 4, 2013 show, Fallon mentioned that the new season of Sesame Street would focus on problem solving. Specifically, that one problem: how to get there. Notes *''Sesame Street'' cast member Bob McGrath appeared in the audience of the December 19, 2012 episode. Fallon ran into the audience and greeted McGrath with an enthusiastic hug during the closing credits of the show. Sources External links *Official Site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References